A Miracle Always A Miracle
by CaileyZayaForever
Summary: Liv and Maddie are just about to graduate high school, but what if something unexpected happens? Will the sisters will able to deal with this while their careers are taking off? Liv getting more movie and tv roles and Maddie going onto a baseball scholarship. What if this something is a pregnancy? How will the sisters deal with this together?
1. A Miracle Always A Miracle

Liv and Maddie: A Miracle Always A Miracle:

Chapter 1: "A Miracle Always A Miracle

AN: Here's the first chapter! Enjoy! I forgot their middle names, I know it's in one episode but I'm going to come up with new ones. If you guys have any questions or future ideas for me, let me know!

Madison Aliyah Rooney is the second oldest child of Pete and Karen Rooney. She is 17 years old, with her sister, Olivia Madalynn Rooney. They have 2 youngest brothers, Joey James Rooney, who is 16 years old and their youngest brother, Parker Michael is 13, but started high school early.

Liv is still acting and singing, she is still working on Voltage with her co-star Joshua Sanders, but they call him Josh. They are onto season 1 episode 25. Liv is still dating Holden, but sometimes her schedule doesn't match his, so when she's off, she and Holden try to hang out as soon as possible.

As for Maddie, though, she's now with Josh, who at first was scared to ask her out, but finally did. She's still playing baseball, hoping to go to college on a scholarship. As for her relationship with Josh, it's the other way, he's busy and so is she, so they try their best to hang out. But as far as them being so busy, they still love each other.

As for Joey, he has a girlfriend, Alyssa and they are well with each other because they both smart, but understand each other, and have a lot of things in common.

As for Willow, she finally got over Joey, thanks for Mike, she met him last year, but never had the feelings for him, but now she does, and they are going great.

Liv and Maddie's House:

Upstairs: Liv and Maddie's Bedroom:

Maddie was in her bedroom, thinking about something, sitting on her bed, something was sitting in her lap. A small stick. A pregnancy test. Nobody knew she had taken it. She wanted to be sure she wasn't just sick, because she had been throwing up, getting stomach pains, getting sick over her favorite foods, weird smells, and she had missed her period too. She just sighed, looking down at it again, she thought of a few weeks ago. More like almost a month ago.

She and Josh had the whole house to themselves, Liv was at a sleepover at Andy's with Willow, Parker and Joey went skating that is open all night with some friends and Karen was at a friend's party, a baby shower and decided to stay the night, and Pete was of course on campus at a college.

So, they decided to take their relationship to the next level that night.

Josh wanted to be sure, he layed next to her.

"You sure you're ready to do this?"

Maddie nodded her head. "Yes, I'm ready."

Josh nodded, rolling over slightly, leaning down to kiss her. "When you want to stop, let me know."

Maddie just nodded as she kissed him this time, more passionate.

Coming back to reality, Maddie knew something, thinking about it now, she groaned, closing her eyes.

They didn't use protection. That's why she's pregnant. Pregnant. The word sounded so bad. To Maddie it was just as scary as losing her scholarship. Losing her friends. Losing her college opportunity. Losing everything. Everything she ever planed. This was the last thing on her mind. A pregnancy was the last thing she ever thought of. Then questions kept coming into her head. What if Josh decides to not be apart of all of this? Leave her to do this on her own. What if she gets kicked out? What if she decides to put the baby up and Josh wants to keep the baby? Their careers are now ruined. Well, not Josh's, but hers. She wanted to play baseball, but if she has the baby, she can't play any kind of sport until the baby is born. Nine months of no baseball.

Thought of that killed her. She looked at the pregnancy test again. Maddie is a tough girl for many other girls her age, but looking at that test broke her heart. A poor baby would be brought into the world when she wasn't planning this, none of it. She didn't believe in abortion at all. She layed back into her pillow as tears started falling down her cheeks. It really hit her. She would be a mother at 17. She hugged her legs, pulling them close to her and cried into her knees. Curled up like a ball, she continued to cry. Oh, how could she be so stupid?

A sound of the door being open scared her, it made her jump, hiding the pregnancy test as fast as possible and wiping her eyes.

It was her twin sister, Liv, she sighed out of relief, it wasn't her mother. But Liv noticed something was wrong.

Liv sat down next to her sister. "Are you okay, Mads?"

Maddie didn't want to tell her sister yet, she wanted to just think, be alone and just cry, but Liv knew something was up with her sister, so Maddie decided to tell her. "Um, no. I'm not. I'm terrified. Scared. Heartbroken…"

Liv's eyes went wide. "Josh didn't break up with you, did he? Because…"

She was cut off by her sister, shaking her head. "No! Not yet, anyway…"

Liv was a little confused. "What do you mean? What are you talking about, Maddie?"

Maddie sighed. Taking a breath, she tried not to cry. "I...I...I…" As much as she tried, she wanted to get it out as quick as she could, but nothing came out.

Liv sighed. "Maddie, tell me. What is wrong?"

Maddie sighed again. "I'm pregnant." Finally. It came out. She just looked at her sister.

Liv's eyes were wide now. Shocked. She just looked at her sister. "You're what?!"

Maddie shushed her sister. "Shh!"

Liv climbed closer to her sister. "Mads, look me in the eyes and tell me what's really wrong…"

Maddie sighed. "I'm really pregnant, Liv…"

Liv sighed. "Oh my God…" Sighing, she took a breath. "Does Josh know?"

Maddie shook her head. "No. I just found out." She pulled out the pregnancy test. "See."

Liv looked at it in shock. "Oh...Um, so, you and Josh had sex?"

Maddie nodded. "Yeah…"

Liv ran her hair through her blonde her. "Do you want to tell Mom together?"

Maddie looked at Liv. "You would do that for me?"

Liv nodded, taking her hand. "We are in this together. Even if Josh will or won't be there for you. I will be here."

Maddie nodded. "Okay…" She broke a smile. "Thanks, Liv."

Liv smiled. "Anytime, sis. Now let's go tell Mom."

Maddie nodded, getting up with Liv and heading downstairs to break the news to their mother that Maddie will be having a baby.

To be continued…

AN: Cliffhanger! Lol. What do you think Karen will say? What will Josh say? Will he stay? Or leave?

Let me know your ideas or thoughts!

Of course I said coming soon! I wrote this faster than I thought.

Second chapter will be here soon. Not sure when though, but I'll start it tonight.


	2. Breaking The News

Liv and Maddie: A Miracle Always A Miracle:

Chapter 2: "Breaking The News"

AN: I have mostly everything written. I'm 2 months from graduating so I will able to write more, but for now, still in school.

Wednesday June 8th, 2016:

Maddie and Liv made it downstairs. Maddie was shaking. She was scared to tell her mother she's pregnant. She didn't know what she would say. Would she kick her out? That tonight was scary. She didn't want that. She wants to stay. Hopefully she can tell her about the pregnancy. She was also scared to even tell Josh. He could leave. He could stay. He could break up with her because of the pregnancy. She couldn't think that, she could think the positive. She might want to keep the baby, but she wasn't completely sure.

When the sisters walked into the kitchen, their mother, Karen looked at them, making dinner.

"Hi girls."

Maddie sat down, looking at her mother.

Liv sat next to her, hold her hand, she whispered to her. "You can do this."

Maddie nodded. "Mom, I need to tell you something."

Karen looked at her daughter. "Maddie, are you okay?"

Maddie shook her head. "No, not really, it's really important."

Karen put the knife down. "Let's go talk in your room."

Maddie followed her with Liv. All three walked upstairs, into the twin's room and closed the door.

Their mother sat on Maddie's bed, with Maddie next to her and Liv sat down at the edge of the bed.

"So, what's wrong?"

Maddie took a breath, looking at her, trying not to cry. "Mom, I'm pregnant."

Karen sighed. "Really? Are you serious?"

Maddie nodded. "Yes, I am. I'm really pregnant. I'm having a baby." The thought of that, she had tears in her eyes.

When Karen saw the tears she was really telling the truth. Maddie was one tough person, who doesn't cry much, so this must be serious. "Oh, honey. It's going to be okay."

Maddie looked up at her. "You mean you're not mad?"

Karen shook her head. "No, more like disappointment, but I'm not mad.

Maddie sighed. "I'm not sure how I'm going to tell Josh…"

"I know, baby. Whatever happens, I'm going to be here for you. If he doesn't want a part of this, I'm going to be here. If he is, I'm happy he will be here for the baby and you."

Maddie nodded, smiling slightly. "Hopefully, he's here for the baby and me. I love him too much."

Liv got a text from the producers from Voltage. "I gotta go. They need me down to the set. I'll see you later, Mads."

Maddie nodded. "Bye, Liv."

Liv headed down to the set while Maddie stay home trying to come up with a way to tell her boyfriend that she's pregnant. She fell asleep after her mother left to finish making dinner.

Later that day, Josh came over since Maddie told him to. He walked into the house, sitting on the couch next to her, he put his arm around her.

"What's wrong, baby?"

Maddie didn't know what to tell him. It was so little to say. I'm pregnant. But, she couldn't tell him. Nothing came out, she buried her head into his shoulder. She started crying slightly, Josh wrapped his arms around her, kissing her head, shoulder, and cheeks. "Baby, what's wrong?"

Maddie started calm down. "Josh, please don't hate me…"

Josh rubbed her back. "Why do you say that, babe?"

Maddie put her head up, looking at him, whipping her eyes. "Josh, I'm...I...I'm pregnant."

Josh's eyes went wide, looking at her, being shocked, not getting up and leaving, he blinked to be sure what she said.

"What? What did you say?"

Maddie sighed, taking a breath, and pulling him into a hug again. "I'm pregnant."

Josh nodded his head. "That's what I thought you said. Look, I'm sorry, babe!" He ran his hands through his hair. "This is all my fault! I should've used protection! But, I didn't."

Maddie reached for his hands. "I'm sorry, babe. It's going to be okay. All I want is you around and be there for the baby and me. Please, can you stay?"

Josh nodded, sitting next to her, hugging her. "Of course! I'm staying! Forever, I'm staying for you and my baby."

Maddie snuggled close to him, pulling her head on his shoulder. "I'm happy to hear that. I thought you would leave me."

Josh shook his head. "No! Of course not! I'm not going to leave you! Never! I can't do that to my baby and you."

Maddie smiled. "I'm so happy to hear that, Josh."

Josh kissed her head again. "I love you so much!"

Maddie hugged him, wrapping her arms around him his waist. "I love you too."

Later that day, Maddie and Liv decided to go to bed early because they knew tomorrow would be the longest day of their lives.

To be continued…

AN: Wow, I'm fast on this! Lol. Next chapter will be the doctor appointment. The first appointment.

I hope you guys see I'm taking this serious because I know I'm not gonna be able to post in a while.


	3. Very First Doctor's Appointment

Liv and Maddie: A Miracle Always A Miracle:

Chapter 3: "Very First Doctor's Appointment"

AN: So this chapter, Maddie goes to the doctor for the first time with Karen, Liv and Josh, also the girls go to school for the first time after Maddie found out she's pregnant. I hope I can get everyone in this chapter this time lol. This is just starting and I want to write as many chapters as I can before I go back to my SL stories and or finish GLT. Check those stories out too. Expect for GLT I have to fix some things my mistake I deleted Ch 2's document and put something else in place, but it wasn't the chapter I wanted. Yeah, my mistake. :( Anyway, enjoy chapter 3!

The next day, Thursday June 9th was the first day going back to school since Maddie found she was pregnant. She was so nervous to go back. Everyone judging her. She hated that, it was just wrong. She wasn't sure she would be the first girl there who was pregnant. Probably not, just not when she was there, maybe years ago. She, Liv and Josh and Karen were going to her doctor's appointment later after school. Liv and Josh called into the studio that they would be there later to shoot. Maddie felt guilty for having to have them do that, just because she was pregnant.

As the twin sisters were getting ready for school, Maddie looked at her sister.

"You know you don't have to come. You and Josh are just putting off shooting to be there with me. Mom is coming…"

She was cut off by her sister getting up.

"Maddie, we want to be there. I'm sure Josh wants to be there to, so do you. So, let us be there. Please?"

Maddie sighed, but one other hand, Maddie wanted them to be there. "Okay."

Liv smiled as she helped Maddie put on her sweater. "Mom says we have to go shopping in a few weeks for you. You're gonna grow fast, that is if you have twins. I'm sure you don't want people at school to know yet."

Maddie shook her head fast, but then sighed. "Ugh. That makes me head hurt." She put her blonde hair in a ponytail, nice and tight. Liv helped her put on her earnings that were big enough to see them, but they were studs.

The oldest twin sister smiled slightly. "You are just hungry."

Maddie nodded. "I am."

Liv laughed. "Get used to it, sis, you'll be eating for two, and if you have twins you will be eating for three."

Maddie groaned slightly, closing her eyes. "Great…"

Liv smiled slightly, putting her hand on her shoulder. "You'll be fine. Now, let's go downstairs get you something eat." Liv grabbed their bags and headed downstairs with her sister.

Their brothers, Joey and Parker didn't know that Maddie was pregnant yet, but Karen would break the news to them after the appointment.

The sisters walked into the kitchen to find their mother cooking. Karen has gotten much better at cooking. Surprising, right? Both sat down at the counter.

Karen looked up at Maddie. "How are you feeling, sweetie?"

Maddie sighed. "After I got sick, I felt better, but now I'm hungry."

Karen laughed. "I know, I'm making your breakfast from now on. No food at the cafeteria. I'm making your lunch too. I know I'm the head of the school and all, I should have better food."

Liv laughed. "They should, Mom."

Maddie ate her pancakes, bacon, and French toast so fast that Liv just laughed and shook her head.

After the girls finished their breakfast, the four teenagers headed off to school with their friends.

Ridgeway High School:

Time: 7:15am:

At 7:15am, the friends were walking into the school together. Everyone seemed to be looking at Maddie, Like they knew something. But, they couldn't know. She just found out yesterday, and it was after school. Maddie headed to her locker with Josh. He wrapped his arm around her, standing next to her, he whispered so she could only hear him.

"How are you feeling, babe?"

Maddie gave a small smile. "Fine, just tired."

Josh nodded. "I understand."

Maddie looked up at him. "My appointment is after school. You coming still?"

Josh nodded his head. "Of course." He kisses her cheek. "You let me know when they are, and I'll be there."

Maddie nodded, smiling. "Good." She looked behind her. She sighed. She groaned.

Josh noticed and looked at her. "What? What's wrong?"

Maddie sighed. "It's Kylie and her crew. She knows everything about a person. Even if you don't tell her shit."

Josh sighed, kissing her head. "Babe, you're not even…" He whispered in her ear. "...showing yet. You have a bit of time...Unless you have twins, then we have a problem."

Maddie turned to face him after putting her bag in her locker. "You want twins?"

Josh shrugged, not sure what to say. "Um...Well, I just want the baby or babies to be healthy, Mads, so right now, I wouldn't mind."

Maddie buried her head into his chest, nodding. "Okay." She looked up at him. "Well, I better go. I got homeroom all the way upstairs." She kissed his cheek. "See you in two periods. I love you."

Josh smiled. "I love you too, babe."

As he was walking to his homeroom, he was stopped by Kylie. He mumbled under his mouth. "Shit."

Kylie looked at him. "Hey Josh. You and basketball girl still going out?"

Josh crossed his arms. He groaned. "One, she has a damn name, it's Maddie! Two, yes, we are, and I wouldn't dump her for you! Plus, I couldn't dump her for the world." He slid past her and walked off to his first class.

Kylie laughed. "Yeah, you couldn't leave her anyway. She's having your kid. You ruined her life." She laughed as she walked off to her class.

Later that day, Liv and Maddie were walking to their next class together when they heard something, someone talking in the bathroom.

Liv walked in first before Maddie. She heard the words that killed her heart.

"Yes, Maddie is pregnant. I heard her and her boyfriend talking about it. It has to be true."

Liv pushed her sister slightly out of the bathroom, almost running over Josh, who caught Maddie from falling.

He looked at Liv in shock. "What happened?!"

Liv sighed. "I heard some girls talking about Maddie…"

Josh and Maddie both groaned.

Maddie closed her eyes in annoyance. She didn't want people knowing yet, she wanted to keep it between her family, friends and Josh for a while. She never wanted everyone to know so quickly. She buried her face into Josh's shoulder.

Josh rubbed her back. "Shh."

Willow and Andy found the girls and Josh standing outside of the girls bathroom, they ran over when they saw Maddie crying.

As a best friend, Willow wasn't happy. She felt all of her muscles get tight inside, ready to kill. She looked at Josh, eyes and hands ready to hurt somebody. "Who made her cry?!"

Josh sighed. "Kylie knows…and she told her friends, everyone must know by now…"

Andy covered her mouth with her hand but Willow was ready to run into the girl's bathroom to hurt them. "Can I go in there? I'll go in there to beat the shit out of the girls!"

Liv put her hand on Willow's shoulder, stopping her from going into the girl's bathroom. "Willow...No. You can't do that…"

Willow shook her head. "No! Someone made my best friend cry! I'm going in there!"

Liv shook her head. "I'll take care of this…"

Maddie looked up at her sister. "No. Liv, please don't do this. Kylie can't tell us apart unless Josh or Holden is next to us…"

Liv smiled. "That's that point. Now give me your glasses."

Maddie sighed. "Liv, you don't have to do this…"

Liv nodded. "Yes, I do! I'm going to tell them off for you because right now you're emotionally exhausted, sick, physically sick of people telling other people about you when you didn't want that in the first damn place!" She reached her hand out. "Glasses now."

Maddie didn't want to fight with her sister, she decided to give her glasses to Liv. "Here."

Liv smiled. "Thank you." She walked into the bathroom, first heard them talking, then when she walked in, they didn't notice it was Liv. Liv smiled to herself. She thought to herself. "They can't tell us apart! Awesome!" She walked back to wall and stood behind it so they couldn't see her. Then she heard it.

Kylie smiled. "Yeah, Maddie is pregnant. She and Josh did it."

Her friends laughed. "Wow. She's the school's new slut, right?"

Kylie shook her head. "Not yet, we have to convince everyone that she and Diggie did it too…"

Liv's eyes went wide, running out of the bathroom. "I heard it! They do know!"

Andy looked at her. "What else did they say?"

Liv groaned. "That Maddie and Diggie did it, but they didn't!"

Josh and Maddie looked at each other, both terrified. "Great...This is what day we will never forget…"

It was one long day for Liv, Maddie, Josh, Willow and Andy. Finally the school day was over. They knew it would be longer after Maddie would be having a baby.

After school, Maddie, Josh, Liv and Karen headed to the doctor. At the doctor's office, many other girls, around Maddie's age were there, but they all went to different schools. Some were women and their husbands.

Maddie saw the girls looking at her. She groaned. Judging again. She just put her hand on her belly.

Josh noticed and looked at her. "You alright?"

Maddie shook her head. "No...Yes, I don't know…Everyone is like, looking at me like they never saw a pregnant teenager before."

Karen spoke up this time, though. "Those girls are far into their pregnancy, Maddie. They all are being judged too."

Before Maddie could say anything, a nurse came out. She looked at her clipboard.

"Madison Rooney?"

Maddie got up with her mother and Josh, Liv decided to stay in the waiting room and read and wait. A long wait, she was so nervous.

In the room, Maddie sat in the chair, waiting for her doctor to come into the room.

Soon, Dr. Amy Anderson walked into the room, closing the door.

"Hi Maddie. I talked to your Mom yesterday, she told me that I needed to see you about your pregnancy, right? You think you are?"

Maddie could only nod now. She was so nervous to know. "Yes."

Dr. Anderson nodded. "Alright. I'm going to do a blood test and another pregnancy test, are you okay with that?"

Maddie nodded. "Yes, I just need to know."

After the tests were finally done and sent in, Maddie's Doctor came back. She looked at Maddie.

"You are definitely pregnant."

Maddie just say there. She didn't want to cry, she just sat there in shock. Looking at Josh, he looked at her and then took her hand and squeezed it.

Maddie took a breath before speaking. "How long am I?"

Dr. Anderson looked down at the tests. "Six weeks pregnant right now."

Maddie sighed again, like she had done for the past two days. She was really pregnant. She was going to be a mother.

Her doctor smiled. "I want to see you in two weeks for your 8th week appointment, that week you can see your baby better and learn more about your baby. After that, I want to see you every month until your week 24, after that, I want to see you every two weeks and then every week until the birth."

Maddie nodded. "Okay."

Her doctor smiled. "Oh, yeah, no sports, no gym, I'll give you a note to make sure you can skip those. Also I will give you notes for you to have snacks in your classes. Keep some in your locker and bottles of water in a small cooler." She smiled. "Now, I'm going to do a ultrasound." She picked up the gel. "This might be a little cold." She had Maddie pull up her shirt and she put some of the gel on her belly.

Maddie giggled. "Oh! Wow, that is cold!"

Josh laughed. "Get used to it, Mads." He squeezed her hand slightly.

Dr. Anderson was looking at the monitor and smiled. "Oh look at that…"

Maddie, Josh and Karen all looked at the monitor. "What?"

The doctor smiled. "Congratulations, you're having twins!"

Maddie and Josh both looked at each other in shock. Twins. Two babies. This is going to be one long nine months.

To be continued…

AN: Ooo! They're having twins! Who knew that was gonna happen? Anyway, I'm going to the movies in about 2 hours with my best friend, so I better get ready.

Hope you liked it, though!

Bye!


	4. Double Trouble

Liv and Maddie: A Miracle Always A Miracle:

Chapter 4: "Double Trouble"

AN: Hi! So, I'm going to write, or try to write as much chapters for this story as I can to keep you guys into this story! I'm happy you all love it! I love it. I'm liking how I wrote this. Who would like some Diggle, Josh and Maddie trouble? Well, here's the chapter where the trouble starts! Lol.

ZayaMartinForever1995, you might like this. Maybe?

Maddie, Josh and Karen all looked at the monitor in shock. Twins. Two babies. Maddie just was sitting in the chair in her own world. Somehow she knew this would happen. She wasn't just having one baby, but two. And she thought one baby would be hard, but two? Even harder. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. Now her baseball career is totally out the window because of one night with Josh. One night. Left her with twins. How was that possible? She looked at Josh, who was also staring at the monitor. He must be thinking the same damn thing.

*Josh's thoughts*

I was sitting next to my girlfriend, Maddie, who is now pregnant with twins. I'm so dead. Her brothers and father are going to kill me! I just thought one baby was going to be hard, but two? What the hell is wrong with me? I should've had protection, but of course, I didn't. But, how can you end up with twins after one night? We must've had sex more than once...did we?

Josh was snapped out of his thoughts when Maddie called his name.

"Josh? We can go."

Josh looked at her, nodding, still in shock. "Oh, okay, let's go…" He took her hand and then squeezed it slightly.

Maddie squeezed it back. "You okay?"

Josh nodded slowly. "Just a little shocking. I mean, twins?"

Maddie looked at him, squeezed his hand a little tighter. "I know, we'll be okay."

Josh nodded. "I'm sorry."

Maddie shook her head. "No...Don't start with that, Josh."

Josh sighed. "I have to say it, Mads. I'm really sorry!"

Maddie smiled. "I know, but the babies aren't mistakes. They're miracles."

Josh smiled at her. "They are. But why do you say that?"

Maddie sighed. "I'll explain when we get home…"

Half an hour later, they were at Maddie and Liv's house. Karen saw that the boys were home, sitting on the couch with Pete. Time to break the news. Liv wasn't home, she was at Andy's.

Upstairs in Liv and Maddie's Bedroom:

Josh closed the door as Maddie sat on the bed with her knees close to herself, with her arms around her knees. Josh sat down next to her.

"Alright, why did you say the twins are miracles?"

Maddie sighed. Even though the memory was tough to remember, she decided to be honest with Josh. He was her boyfriend and the father of her children. He would be in her life forever, and she didn't mind that because she loves him too much to see him go. She took a breath, closing her eyes and tried not to cry, but she decided to hold it in before telling Josh why she said that their twins were miracles.

"Well, it was the same year Liv left for Hollywood. I was 11 and I went to the doctor because I was really sick. When I got there with my Mom, the doctor said it would be a miracle if I got pregnant or even carried a baby to full term...I didn't think I could have a baby after that…"

Josh crawled close to her, pulled her into his arms after she started crying. "Oh, baby. It's okay…"

Maddie nodded, slightly cried on his shoulder, then pulled away. "You okay with this? You wouldn't be mad if I miscarried, or didn't carry them to full term?"

Josh sighed, kissing her head. "Whatever happens, I'll be here to help you. No matter what."

Maddie looked at him. "Really?"

Josh nodded. "Of course."

Downstairs:

Karen sat down next to the boys. She just looked at them.

Pete was a little confused, but still let his wife talk. "So, what happened at the doctors? Is she okay?"

Karen just paused. Thinking about how to break the news to them three without them freaking out. "Um, well, Maddie's fine, it's just that, she's uh, she's pregnant, with twins…"

All three boys stood up, all thinking of what to tell out, but nothing came out. Karen was waiting for curse words, but again, silence. All three boys were speechless. Maddie. Pregnant. In the same sentence. Not possible.

Pete was the first to speak up. Sure inside he was really mad, but he knew he couldn't be like that when Maddie came downstairs.

"She's having twins?"

Karen nodded. "Yes."

Pete sat back down, sighing. "My baby girl is pregnant?"

Joey looked at him. "Yes, she is, Dad. She just said that…"

Pete glared at him. "I know that Joey."

Parker wasn't mad, he was more excited. "Cool! I'm going to be an uncle! Sweet!"

Karen, Joey and Pete looked at him and Parker just sat down again.

"What?"

Karen shook her head slightly. "Honey, Maddie doesn't want you to spread this around yet, she wants to keep this between us, her friends and Josh right now…"

Parker nodded his head. "Okay…"

The next day, everyone was at school, but today seemed different to Maddie. Sure she was having twins, she was bigger than she was a few days ago, but that must be because she was eating for three now. More snacks were put in her locker though. As she was at her locker, putting her bag back in, she heard someone coming toward her.

Diggie, who was her boyfriend a year ago and went to another country, and they broke up because of it was here. He was back. He walked to her locker.

"Hey Maddie."

Maddie knew that voice. She looked up, it was her ex boyfriend, Diggie. What the hell was he doing here? Wasn't he in another country? She just stood there, not knowing what to say.

To Diggie, Maddie seemed different. She looked a little smaller the last time he saw her. Was she eating more? She never ate a lot. She just seemed different, but from what? How?

"Hey, um, so I'm back…"

Maddie smiled, a fake smile, not caring about what he was saying, her thoughts were more on her twins. "Yeah? I can see that…"

Diggie frowned. "You not happy I'm back? I thought you said we would try to get back together after I came home?"

Maddie just shook her head. "To late. I got a boyfriend." She closed her locker, picked up her books and walked away a few inches.

"You do?"

Maddie nodded, turning around, looking at him. "Yeah, I do. It's pretty serious, actually…" She smiled at the thought of her twins. "...It's really serious."

Diggie laughed. "Oh yeah? How?"

Maddie sighed, groaned slightly in annoyance. "That isn't your business…"

Diggie layed his hand on the lockers. "How is it not my business?"

Maddie closed her eyes. "It's just not, alright?"

Just as she turned around, she was pulled into Josh's arms.

"Hey. Is this guy bothering you, babe?"

Maddie sighed. "Um, no, I was just leaving, but might as well tell you who he is. Josh, this is Diggie. And Diggie, this is Josh, my boyfriend…"

Diggie crossed his arms. "You're her boyfriend?"

Josh nodded his head. "Yes, I am. Why do you have a problem with that?"

Diggie nodded. "Yes, I might have a problem with it. She was supposed to be with me!"

Josh laughed. "Well, too late on that, she's with me…"

Diggie slightly pushed Maddie out of Josh's arms and Josh went into the lockers. Josh though, on the other hand, getting used to being pushed into the lockers, pushed Diggie off him. He glared at him.

"You touch her, you die. You hear me? Nobody's going to hurt her with me around."

Diggie just nodded and slowly walked away.

Josh walked over to Maddie. "I got so used to getting pushed into these lockers, it doesn't hurt anymore."

Maddie giggled. "I'm sure about that. Oh, I'm sorry about having you redo that scene…"

Josh wrapped his arm around her. "It's fine, babe."

Maddie looked at him, smiling slightly. "You sure?"

Josh laughed. "Oh yeah! It's fine, it made me not afraid of getting slammed into these lockers."

Maddie giggled as they walked off to class together.

Later that day, Maddie was home, thinking about something. Did they have sex twice? That time last month or so wasn't their first time was it? She thought about it.

Then it hit her. She and Josh did have sex twice that month. That's how they ended up with twins. She knew how now, they had sex in the same week. Her eyes went wide. She and Josh really did do it more than twice! Isn't that good or not? She didn't know. Maddie couldn't believe it. Those two times they didn't use protection. Now they were having twins, but she didn't mind, because these two babies were miracle babies.

Two words that made her smile.

Miracle babies.

To be continued…

AN: Now you see how I put the name into use. Lol.

I put this chapter together in I think one hour or so. My thumb hurts and so do my elbow.

Next chapter I might do something with Voltage set and more of school stuff, and having everyone finding out that it's not just one baby, but two. How would you like that? Any other ideas for next chapter or later chapters, PM me!


	5. Secrets Are Revealed

Liv and Maddie: A Miracle Always A Miracle:

Chapter 5: "Secrets Are Revealed"

AN: I had some trouble coming up with a name for this chapter.

Enjoy, though!

One week later, Monday June 13th, 2016, Maddie is now 7 weeks pregnant with her and Josh's twins. She was now gaining more weight, which meant new clothes soon, which she hated. Her basketball team expect for Willow and Stains who knew about her pregnancy didn't know she wasn't coming to practice or games much due to the pregnancy. She was at her locker when her sister Liv stopped by.

"Hey Mads. How are you feeling this morning?"

Maddie was getting sick more in the morning, so her mornings haven't been so great. She hated the morning sickness, and sometimes it would happen after she ate something. She looked at her twin sister.

"I'm okay, just sick to my stomach. I hate the morning sickness."

Liv nodded, understanding, she smiled, though. "Yeah, but Mom says it will end at the end of your first trimester."

Maddie smiled for the first time that morning. "Oh thank goodness, because this is driving crazy, trying to keep the secret is so hard when I throw up during class…"

Liv hugged her sister from the side, smiling. "You'll be fine. Now, come on, let's lunch time, I'm sure you're starving." She laughed slightly.

Maddie laughed too, she grabbed her lunch bag and followed her sister. "Of course I am, Liv."

Liv laughed again. "I was kidding."

Maddie laughed. "But, it's true, sis."

Liv walked up the stairs. "I know, but you are trying to keep the pregnancy a secret as long as you can, and so far, you're doing something well. Good job, sis."

Maddie smiled. "Thanks, sis. But, I mean, you, Holden, Josh, our friends, family, the teachers and my coach and your voltage crew know. That's all who know."

Liv helped her sister up the huge step. "I know that too."

The two sister headed to the lunch to meet Josh, Holden and their friends there, but somebody was hiding between the stairs. They smiled. "I knew it! She is pregnant." They laughed as they walked away.

Once in the lunchroom, the twin sisters met their friends, boyfriends and brothers at their table. During lunch, they don't really talk about the pregnancy. They are trying to the pregnancy a secret as long as possible.

Josh smiled as Maddie sat next to him.

"Hey Mads. How are you feeling?"

Maddie smiled. "Better. Just hungry now."

Joey laughed. "No shock there…"

Maddie glared at him, while everyone else gave him looks. Maddie spoke up.

"Shut up, Joey." She took out her sandwich, water bottle, a snack and a special drink that had all of her vitamins inside, since she never liked taking medicine or vitamins alone. She took a sip of the drink and smiled. "I have to take those three times a day. Seems a lot, but I do."

Josh nodded. "That's gotta suck, babe."

Maddie smiled at him. "Yeah, it does, but it's important I take them."

Liv's phone beeped and soon Josh's went off.

The texts: "Come by the set to start shooting the season finale."

Both looked at each other and nodded.

Maddie looked at Josh. "Season finale huh?"

Josh nodded. "Yep. Can't believe the season is over. I can't wait for the next season."

Liv laughed. "You already know most of it, Josh."

Josh sighed, laughing. "Oh yeah, I always do that."

Maddie giggled. "You do that every time."

Liv laughed. "I know right?"

Joey looked at Parker. "How are you doing in your classes, bro?"

Parker shrugged. "Doing alright. Breaking in 80's and sometimes 90's."

Joey smiled. "Awesome."

Maddie sighed. "I sometimes miss playing basketball."

Josh layed a hand on her shoulder. "I know, babe. You'll be able to play soon."

Maddie mumbled. "Yeah in nine months, but I'll be out for 6 weeks…"

Josh sighed. He knew it was his fault for all of this. All he wants is to take it back, but they wouldn't have their miracle babies. He sighed, though. Still hating himself for doing this, but he still loves Maddie and their children. He looked at her. "I know. You'll be able to play soon, babe."

Maddie took a bite of her sandwich and then a sip of her drink. "I know. I was just complaining...Damn, I do that a lot…"

Willow laughed. "We're doing okay, Mads. Don't worry. Our big game isn't until the summer. It's weird how we can still play and we're graduating…"

Maddie smiled. "I don't know, but I won't be playing…"

Willow sighed. "Oh yeah."

Later that day, after school, Liv and Josh headed to the set to start shooting.

This season is different now that Tess knows how to control her powers, she is now just going to be saving people's lives and Garson still has one huge crush on her as he tells her how her power works.

The shooting took one hour before they took their break.

Liv and Josh were sitting on the steps when Liv turned to him.

"How are you doing? Are you okay?"

Josh looked at her. Taking a breath. "Um, yeah, I'm just really nervous."

Liv sighed. "About?"

Josh put his hands in his lap. "The twins. The pregnancy. Everyone we don't want to know yet knowing about it. I'm nervous to be a father…"

Liv nodded. "I'm sure Maddie's scared and nervous too, Josh. She's scared for everyone to know about her pregnancy and being a mother. Trust me, I know it in her eyes and yours, you two are scared as can be, but you're not alone in this."

Josh smiled at her. "Thanks, Liv."

Liv smiled. "Anytime. Hey, I'll be Aunt Liv soon."

Josh laughed. "Yes, you will."

Meanwhile, at Maddie and Liv's, Maddie was sitting on the couch when she felt sick again. She groaned, getting up, covering her mouth and then ran to the bathroom to throw up. She sat on the floor for a while to catch her breath, she slowly got up, wiping her mouth with a paper towel. She sighed. Sickness. Boy, she hated it. She hated so much. But if that meant to carry her babies she would do anything to deal with anything. She closed the door and then walked into the kitchen.

Her parents were sitting at the table. She sat next to them.

Karen saw the look on her face. "Sick again?"

Maddie could only nod. "Yeah."

Pete sighed. "You'll be fine, Mads. As soon as the first trimester is over you'll be fine. No more sickness."

Maddie smiled. "Thank God for that, Dad."

Maddie looked at Karen, smiling. "Mom, can I have an apple with peanut butter, please?"

Karen nodded. "Hungry?"

Maddie nodded. "Yes."

Karen smiled, getting her daughter her snack. "You will be hungry a lot through these few months."

Maddie groaned. "Yay…"

Karen laughed. "You'll be fine, sweetie."

Maddie sighed. "And what if I'm not?"

Karen looked at her daughter. "Maddie...You will."

Maddie shook her head. "No, I won't! I'll just be stuck at home with twins! Nothing good will happen to me! My basketball scholarship is so gone! It's finished!" She got up, walking out of the kitchen and up the stairs and into her and Liv's bedroom.

She throw herself onto her bed, crying into her pillow. She just couldn't take it. It was so overwhelming. The pregnancy. The twins. Everything. She just continued to cry as Liv walked into the bedroom with Josh.

They both ran over to her. Josh sat on the bed, pulling her into his arms. "Baby, what's wrong?"

Liv sat down next to her on her other side of the bed. "Mads, what's wrong?"

Maddie couldn't tell them at the moment she just wanted to cry and just get everything of her emotions out of her body. She cried into Josh's shirt. He kissed her head. "Honey, please tell us…"

Maddie just didn't know what to say. But, finally, she looked up at her boyfriend and twin sister.

"I'm...I'm just...scared. About everything. I don't know...what to do...everything is just up in the air…" She took a breath. "...I don't think I can do this…"

Liv looked at her sister, taking her hand. "Maddie, you can do this. We all know you can. We are scared to, Josh is scared to."

Josh nodded. "I am very fucking scared, baby. But, we all know you're tough enough to do this. The twins are going to be so lucky to have you as their mother and Josh as their father, Mads."

Maddie wiped her eyes, taking her breath. "I know…I know that, Liv…I love you. Thanks."

Liv smiled slightly. "You're welcome."

Meanwhile, somewhere in Stevens Point, a girl posted something to her friends.

"Hey guys! I know their secret! They're having twins!"

Soon, her phone blew up with many texts.

One of her friends texted. "Really? Let's start posting!"

The girl texted back. "Alright, cool. Let's do it!"

To be continued…

AN: Ooo! Bad news...Oh shit. Let's see what happens next chapter…

Review your ideas of who it is and what should happen. Ideas! Lol.

I got two tests tomorrow. Gotta get back to studying!

Bye!


	6. Looks Like My Secret Is Out

Liv and Maddie: A Miracle Always A Miracle:

Chapter 6: "Looks Like My Secret Is Out"

AN: So, I'm kinda liking how this is going! How about you guys? Anyway, I am still writing more chapters at time for this story. Thanks for the reviews! :)

The next morning was not the same for Maddie anymore. She sensed something was wrong. It made her stomach turn in cycles, up and down. Everywhere. She and her sister, their friends, brother and their boyfriends all walked into school together. Everyone turned and looked at them, whispering to the person next to them, not that they knew the person, they still did it. There was three things everyone knew. Maddie's pregnancy, now that she's having twins and that she and Diggie did it, but they didn't, that one was a rumor. Maddie walked to her locker while Josh went to his, so she was alone, getting her locker open and putting her things inside.

While, she was doing that, Diggie walked by, smiled, and looked at her, then he looked at her while walking up to her.

"So, the whole school says you and I had sex, huh?"

Maddie's eyes went wide. What the hell was he talking about?! Since when did they do that?! They didn't do a such thing! She and him are over. Done. Finished. No relationship or friendship there anymore, and after this, she's done, completely done. Only she and Josh had sex, that's how she ended up pregnant. Duh, that's how it works. She just stared at him, groaned, closing her eyes.

"What the hell are you talking about, Diggie? We didn't do such a thing! You know it!"

Diggie laughed. "Yeah, whatever you say, Maddie. You just want to hide it from your twins's father…"

Maddie just stood there in shock. Her whole plan of keeping her pregnancy and her having twins a secret wasn't a secret anymore. Someone told. And it made Maddie really pissed, she grabbed Diggie from the shirt.

"Who told you that? Tell me right now!"

Diggie smiled. "Kylie. She told everyone in the school…"

Maddie just tested up, she was angry, upset, emotional, and she just hated hiding her emotions from everyone. She let go of Diggie's shirt. "Go. Away. Get. The. Hell. Away. From. Me. Now. I. Don't. Ever. Want. To. See. You. Ever. Again." She said angrily, emotionally, and as tears filled into her eyes. "Go! Now!" She pushed him away, this time as hard as she could, almost knocking him down. She slammed her locker close, walking away. But, Diggie followed her.

"Maddie! Wait!"

Maddie turned around, glaring at him, with tears streaming down from her eyes, down to her cheeks. She felt them fall. "No! Get...away...from...me! I...don't...want to...see...you...ever again!" She gulped, as she cried slightly, she ran away from him, all the way to the bathroom. She couldn't take it. She wanted to leave. Nothing will be the same from now on. Her life is ruined from being in school for another whole week and a half. She was done. She wanted to keep everything a secret. Of course, none of that seemed to work. She wasn't even showing yet, and now her secret was out. The rumor of her and Diggie will tear her and Josh apart. She loves Josh. So much that she doesn't want to lose him. He is her two baby's father and the world's greatest boyfriend. Maddie sat down, on the floor in the bathroom, curled her knees close to her chest. She still felt the tears streaming down her face. It hurt so much. Her soul was broken. How could someone do that? Just tell everyone? She couldn't understand. She layed her hand on the wall and one on her belly. She didn't want to get up. Just sit there, cry, feel helpless, and heartbroken. Maddie never felt this heartbroken since she and Diggie broke up, but this is ten times worse. It's messing with her twins. Her everything. Her life. Her love life. Her family. Everything. She didn't want to do anything.

A half an hour later, the bell rung for 2nd period, Maddie was still in the bathroom with everyone blowing up her phone, but she ignored them all.

Soon, Liv walked into the bathroom. In a state of shock, she saw her sister, sitting on the floor, crying her eyes out, ignoring everyone, not going to class. This isn't Maddie she knew. The tough, rough and not caring what people said or did was the Maddie she knew.

"Maddie!"

The oldest sister ran to her, sat down next to her, and hugged her tightly.

"Mads...What's wrong? Are you okay? Is the twins okay? Are you hurt?"

Maddie nodded, without saying anything, she gave herself a minute to pull herself together. "I'm hurt. Not physically, but emotionally, yes. Diggie told me that everyone knows about me and my pregnancy...and everyone is thinking that Diggie and I did it…"

Liv groaned. "What? They what?" She sighed. "They know about the twins and your pregnancy and think you and Diggie did it?"

Maddie just nodded. "Yeah…"

Liv sighed in annoyance. "Great...We tried so hard...and now everyone knows! And think you and Diggie did it! We have to clear this up before Josh finds out!"

Maddie nodded. "Okay…"

When the sisters finally made outside, Josh had an unhappy look on his face.

"Mads? Why did Diggie just tell me that you two had sex? Did you?"

Maddie shook her head. That's all she could do. Just shake her head. Nothing came out. She wanted to say something so bad, but nothing came out. Her fear scared her. Diggie is such an asshole. She just had tears in her eyes.

"Do you believe him? Because if you do, better leave now instead of later, Josh!" She just waited for him to answer, as tears streamed down her face.

Josh's response made her feel a little bit better.

"Of course I don't, Mads! I just...wanted to be sure...Now that I know that bitch is lying, I'm gonna go punch him in the damn face!"

Maddie nodded. "Okay...I'm going to go to my next classes…"

As Liv walked Maddie to class, Josh went to go find Diggie, as usual, Diggie was with a bunch of girls, probably telling them shit about Madde.

"Diggie? Come here, right now, I need to talk to you."

Diggie laughed as he got up. "Ooo! Maddie's boyfriend coming to rescue her from my meanness."

Josh crossed his arms, with an angry look on his face. "Now, look, and I mean it, no one talks shit about my girlfriend! You're a fucking asshole for saying things that didn't happen!"

Diggie laughed again. "But, didn't you knock her up to?"

Josh groaned. Not that he meant it, but that word just is so wrong. "Maybe, I did, but I'm happy in any way it came out to!" He just looked at him. "You're immature for saying that! You don't understand that what happens to a child, it's a damn miracle, no matter what the age of the parents!"

Diggie laughed, shaking his head. "Yeah? Okay, I don't believe that shit."

Josh closed his eyes. "Don't piss me off, Diggie! Or you're going to have to go through me!" He glared at him and then walked away.

Later that day, Maddie, Liv and Josh went to Maddie and Liv's house. They went to Maddie and Liv's room, Josh layed next to Maddie.

"I'm sorry, babe."

Maddie looked up at him, snuggling close to him. "It's not your fault."

Josh sighed, kissing her head. "But no matter what happens, I'll be here for you."

Maddie just smiled. "I know, thanks babe."

Josh kissed her head. "You're welcome."

Maddie rubbed her belly. "I'm a little nervous…"

Josh layed his hand on her belly, on top of hers. "I know, I am too, babe."

To be continued…

AN: Okay, so my next update for any of my stories will be a while, I don't know when because I'm super busy as hell. Like I've said, I'm busy with getting everything ready for graduation and prom. Everything is up in the air. Alright, well I'll see you guys as soon as I can!

Bye!


	7. A Twin Switch

Liv & Maddie: A Miracle Always A Miracle:

Chapter 7: "A Twin Switch"

AN: Hey! So, I'm finally back! I'm feeling so much better! Thank God. Thanks for waiting this long and the reviews from my AN was so great! I'm happy you guys are looking out for me. Anyway, this chapter will be about a switch between Liv and Maddie! Lots of drama! Uh oh! Let's see what happens.

It's now August, sorry this took FOREVER!

I just realized that the paper I wrote is just annoying so I'm pretty much using my calendar on my phone (iPhone 6. I have had this phone for a year.)

The next day, Wednesday June 15th, 2016, Maddie is still 7 weeks pregnant. Maddie is still in her first trimester. The first one will end when she's 12 weeks pregnant. Right now she's still experiencing the morning sickness, getting sick at mostly anything, she has to have everything healthy. She also is eating for 3 people. The trimesters are from week 1 to 12, that's the first trimester, the second one is 13 to 28, and the third is from 29 to 40. Her next appointment is in 5 weeks from now.

Parker and Joey are happy to be uncles, they even have been making something for the twins. Maddie isn't allowed to see what it is until her baby shower.

Liv has been hoping it's both girls because she has things planned for Maddie. She's also happy to be an aunt. She's totally going to teach the babies style and acting.

Today, Maddie and Josh were at their favorite restaurant and hanging out.

Maddie looked at her boyfriend. "So, how's Voltage coming along?"

Josh laughed. "Doing good, Mads." He looked down at her. "How about you, baby?"

Maddie smiled. "Either than getting sick all of the time, I'm good. Thank God my first trimester is halfway over…"

Josh sighed. "But, than you will get more moody and well…"

Maddie shot him a look. "Shut up. Or I'll just do one to get you started…"

Josh raised his hands. "Sorry, Mads."

Maddie took off her glasses to kiss him. She smiled. "It's okay."

A reporter was sitting right there. She snapped a photo and smiled. "Liv Rooney is a liar, huh?"

Earlier that day, Liv had told everyone that she wasn't dating anyone, she just thought it was best if no one knew about her and Holden. But now, the reporter had taken the picture and boy, this isn't good.

Liv turned on the tv and saw the lady talking about her.

"Liv Rooney had lied to us about dating, she seems to be dating her co-star Josh. Can I get hands in the air for the lovebirds?"

Liv's eyes went wide. "No! No! Oh my God!"

As she was freaking out, Maddie and Josh walked into the house.

"Hey, you okay?"

Liv shook her head. "They think I'm you, Maddie!"

Maddie looked at Josh in horror. "They...Will...They know about my pregnancy?"

Liv groaned. Closing her eyes in annoyance. "I sure hope not! They would think I'm pregnant!"

Josh finally spoke up. "We can clear this up, right?"

Before anyone could speak up, Holden ran into the house.

"We have a problem!"

Maddie hang her head in annoyance. "What is it?"

Holden sighed. "Someone told the damn reporter that Maddie was pregnant, but thinking it was you, Liv…"

Liv groaned with Maddie. "Great! What are we supposed to do?!"

Josh sat the girls down. "We'll find something else for them to have drama with."

Maddie looked at him. "And? What are we supposed to do until then, Josh?"

Karen walked out of the kitchen.

"What's with the yelling?"

Maddie sighed. "Everyone thinks Liv is me, Mom…"

Karen sighed. "Oh boy...Now, girls we'll clear this up. Don't worry, and don't go anywhere unless it's to and from school, okay?"

The twin sisters nodded.

Meanwhile, at Happy Dory, Parker, Dump Truck and Ethan were having the contest of having smoothies without having a brain freeze.

Soon, Ethan soon wins the contest, and they all have a party.

Parker laughed. "Good job there!"

Ethan smiled. "Thanks."

Later, Nancy O'Dell still had the story of Liv being Maddie. The girls were getting annoyed.

"Can I rip her head off, please?!" Maddie said really annoyed.

Josh laughed slightly. "I wish you could, Mads, but you can't."

Maddie groaned. She so wanted to reach over and rip Nancy's head off. She knew Liv didn't want this. She just crossed her arms.

"Can I just go and tell her it's me and stuff?"

Karen shook her head. "No, Madison."

Maddie groaned. "Mom!"

Karen looked at her second oldest. "What did I say, Maddison Aliyah?"

Maddie sighed. "Well, you don't have to say my middle name!"

Karen sighed. "Stop it, Madison Aliyah! Please…"

Josh looked at Maddie. "Don't worry, it's not like I wouldn't know your middle name any time soon."

Maddie nodded. "Yeah, I guess…I gotta go to the bathroom…" She got up and walked into the bathroom.

As she was in the bathroom though, Liv, Josh, Karen and Holden were looking at the TV when they heard something that terrified them.

"Oh, we got something new! Oh, this is good!" She smiled. "It looks like that Liv is pregnant!"

Josh, Holden, Liv and Karen just looked at the TV in shock. "Oh God!"

Josh covered his face and groaned. "Help me God, someone help me!"

Liv crossed her arms and sat next to him. "I feel you...Mom? Can we go kill her?"

Karen sighed. "You may go clear this up but no killing, Olivia Rose!"

Liv, Holden and Josh waited for Maddie before leaving. They surely wanted to hurt Nancy for messing up. Yeah, they were twins, identical twins, but they had two different personalities. That's for sure. Liv wasn't going to let this side. Josh didn't want to this to get out of hand with people thinking that he had gotten two sisters pregnant, but he didn't. He was sure mad at Nancy.

Maddie finally walked out of the bathroom, seeing them standing, she knew something was up.

"What's wrong now?"

Liv sighed. "Everyone thinks I'm pregnant with Josh's baby!"

Maddie ran her hands through her messed up blonde hair. "Let's go! I wanna rip her head off!"

Karen sighed. "Be careful!"

All four teenagers mumbled as they headed out the door to Josh's truck. "Yeah, yeah, yeah!"

Soon they were at the station and all four teenagers ran into the filming area.

Liv pushed Nancy over. "Alright, people listen up! I'm not pregnant with anyone's baby! My sister Maddie, my twin sister is pregnant with his babies. Look, you guys can say whatever the hell you want, but don't you dare mess with my family's lives, alright? Josh is just a friend and a co-star of mine...Now move onto something else with your damn business! Not mine! Bye!" And with that, the eldest daughter ran off the stage and dragged Maddie, Holden and Josh with her.

Maddie hugged her sister. "Thank you so much, Liv."

Liv hugged her back. "Hey, like I would let them think I'm pregnant, hell no. We'll be okay. We got over the first hard thing about this…"

Maddie groaned. "First thing? I thought that was telling keeping this a secret…"

Liv sighed. "Well, it's not a secret anymore, Mads…"

Maddie sighed. She knew her pregnancy wasn't a secret anymore. In fact the whole world now knew. She was okay with it now. It was over with. Now just moving on with her pregnancy, prom and graduation.

And college? Well, she didn't know about that now. She was pregnant with twins, she couldn't play sports at all. The college of her dreams wouldn't accept her now that she is pregnant.

"Yeah...It is isn't?"

Josh wrapped his arms around her as he hugged her from behind. "No matter what else comes at us, we can handle it. I know that for sure." He kissed her cheek.

Maddie smiled. "Yeah, we can." She turned to him. "Let's get into your car before they start yelling at us."

Josh laughed. "Good idea."

Once they got to Liv and Maddie's, Holden headed home while Josh, Maddie and Liv headed inside.

Parker looked up at them. "Nice sayings there, Liv!"

Liv laughed slightly. "Uh, thank you."

Joey looked at Maddie. "Are you okay with the world knowing now, sis?"

Maddie shrugged her shoulders. "I guess so. As long as I'm Maddie and Liv is Liv, I'm good."

Liv laughed. "Me too."

Karen looked at the three older teens. "You three should go to bed, you seem really exhausted."

All three teenagers headed to Liv and Maddie's room. Josh decided to sleep on the floor that night.

Maddie gave Josh a kiss before getting into her bed. "Goodnight."

Josh smiled. "Goodnight, Mads."

Liv smiled at them. They were going to be great parents. Even at 17. Maddie would have to give up basketball for a while, but having two beautiful babies, it was worth it.

After all, maybe having twins at a young age may be seem like no one could do it, but Maddie and Josh were strong enough to do it. Together. And forever.

To be continued…

AN: Hii all! So I'm back with A Miracle Always A Miracle! Sorry for such a long wait! And sorry if it seems kinda rushed, it's almost 12am here, where I live and I've been writing this all night to have this finally re-updated.

Okay, I hope you loved this redone chapter 7!

JustinBieberLover101


	8. Prom Night

Liv and Maddie: A Miracle Always A Miracle:

Chapter 8: "Prom Night"

AN: New chapter! Yay! I'm so happy!

The next day, Thursday June 16th, 2016 was finally prom night. Stains, Liv, Maddie, and Willow went stopping a month earlier and Maddie was just terrified if her dress would fit now that she was pregnant with twins. Maddie decided on a light blue long dress with ruffles at the bottom, it kind of looked like a mermaid dress in the middle. Stians went with a deep red dress with bling at the top and going to the middle of her dress, and at the bottom, she had ruffles as well. Willow decided to go with a dark yet, very sparkly purple dress, that was like a mermaid dress. Her dress also had silver in the middle of her dress. Liv had well, a very different kind of dress. She had a very colorful top, that had sparkles as well, the top to the middle was like a mermaid look, and at the end she had ruffles, that was a very deep pink. All girls had silver high heels. Maddie only went with two inch, while Liv, Willow and Stains went with three inch high heels.

(AN: I have walked in 3 inch high heels before for prom-2015, and boy it wasn't fun but it was worth it. I did take them off to dance though!)

The girls all had their own different hair styles too. Well, kind of. Maddie's was a French braid with curls at the bottom. Willow's was twisted at the back, held back by a butterfly and then all curls. Liv's hairstyle was a French braid, starting at the top of her head, and then to the side, tied back with curls going down. And Stains's hairstyle was a French braid as well, with all curls all around.

All girls were beautiful. They were at Liv and Maddie's getting ready. Karen was happy to help getting their dresses on and helping without messing up their hair.

45 minutes later, Josh, Holden, Mike and Stains's date arrived to take the girls to the dance.

Josh smiled at Maddie. She looked so gorgeous.

"You look so beautiful, Mads."

Maddie blushed. "Awww! Thanks, Josh."

Josh kissed her cheek. "You're very welcome."

Holden wrapped his arm around Liv when Karen took a picture of them.

"Maddie, Willow and Stains get into the picture! I need at least one of all of you."

And that's what they did. Everyone got their own picture with their dates.

Soon everyone headed to the dance at their school.

At Ridgway High School, Jaddie, Lolden, Millow and Stians and her date headed inside and into the gym.

Once inside the gym, everyone saw Maddie walk in. It was only 7 weeks, and everyone seemed to just look at her belly.

Maddie groaned. She's being judged again. Thank God tomorrow would be the last time she would see all of these people.

She held onto Josh's arm. "They're staring at me…"

Josh rubbed her shoulder. "It's okay, Mads. You just ignore them, and just have fun with me."

Maddie nodded. "Okay."

Meanwhile, Liv and Holden were dancing when some girl came over to Holden.

"Hey Holden!"

Liv looked at Holden. "Who's this?"

The girl smiled. "I'm his girlfriend! Who are you?"

Liv felt like her heart broke in a million pieces. What did she just say? She just teared up. How could he do this to her? It was so heartbreaking to hear that he was cheating on her. Liv looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"I don't want to see you ever again! How could you do this to me?!" And with that, Liv ran out of the gym and continued to cry.

Holden lied. He was such a liar, a fucking liar. She fell into his "nice guy" attitude. It really was just heartbreaking.

Maddie saw her sister run out of the gym while dancing with Josh. She kissed his cheek. "I'll be right back."

Josh nodded his head. "Alright."

Maddie ran after Liv. "Liv!" She finally caught up with her when she sees her sitting on the floor. "Are you okay?"

Liv shook her head. She wasn't okay. And it was all Holden's fault. How can someone do this to her? Maybe because she's an actress and all people want is just rich things.

"No! I'm not, Mads!"

Maddie had her sister sit down and she hugged her. "What's wrong?"

Liv wiped her eyes. "Holden broke up with me...He has been cheating on me…"

Maddie pulled her sister into a hug. "I'm so sorry, Liv! He's not worth it, though, sis."

Liv continued to cry but then calmed down slightly. "That's right, he isn't."

Maddie helped her up. "Come on let's get you cleaned up."

The two sisters headed into the bathroom and Maddie helped Liv with makeup.

Meanwhile, in the gym, Josh and Mike both looked at Holden, they weren't happy either. Josh spoke up.

"Dude, that wasn't cool. You should've broken up with her in private, not like this."

Mike, Willow's boyfriend looked at him. "If you were cheating on her, why were you still with her?"

Holden smiled. "Because I didn't know if she would find out. The truth is that blondes are dumb…"

Josh glared at him. "Hey! That's not true or nice to say! Everyone here are trying to have a good time and what do you do? You ruin the whole damn thing!"

"So?"

"So?!" Josh yelled. "So?! That's all you got to say?!"

Holden nodded. "Yep!Alright, I'm leaving. Bye."

And with that, Holden and some other girl left the dance.

15 minutes later, Maddie and Liv headed back to the dance, Josh met Maddie.

And Liv? Well, she decided to just sit down and relax. She didn't feel like having anymore drama. All she wanted was to continue having fun with her sister.

Later that night, around 11, Liv, Maddie and Josh headed back to Liv and Maddie's.

Josh helped Maddie up from the bathroom floor after she had gotten sick to her stomach.

Maddie groaned as she wiped her mouth. "I hate this."

Josh sighed. "I know. It will be over soon."

Maddie looked at him, washes her face and started to calm down. "I hope so…"

The couple finally headed to Liv and Maddie's room.

Liv was up and reading a magazine when they came into the room.

"Hey, how are you feeling, Mads?"

Maddie shrugged her shoulders. "I'm feeling still sick to my stomach. This sucks…"

Liv sighed. "Awww. I'm sorry."

Soon, Maddie, Josh and Liv were fast asleep.

Tomorrow would be graduation, then it's goodbye to high school.

Maddie next doctor's appointment would be next week. Her 8th week appointment, they would know more about their babies.

To be continued…

AN: Hey! So finally updated!

Thank you for being so patience, thanks for keeping your hearts on me, and I'm finally coming back to my posts of my stories.

I love you guys!

Next chapter will be graduation!TAnd then Maddie's next appointment.

I've been doing more research on pregnancy.

Okay, until chapter 9!

Oh, and for pictures of my stories, follow me on Instagram at CaileyMartin101. My account is private so I'll get the request of being followed.

JustinBieberLover101


	9. Graduation 2016

A Miracle Always A Miracle:

Chapter 9: "Graduation 2016"

AN: Hey, so I'm back with this story. Some of my stories have either two or three chapters, at least they're written with more than one chapter. Expect A Haunting of Suite Life. I'm just giving Cailey-Zaya-Babe-Cabbie sup some time. She's really busy with school started. She's in 10th grade, and next year is gonna be even more busier. 11th grade is when the colleges come and stuff. For me, I'm not going to college. But I'm gonna get a job at a daycare somewhere in my town after my grandfather has his hip surgery.

Alright, onto the story.

The next day, Friday June 17th, 2016 is finally graduation for Maddie, Josh, Liv, Willow, and the rest of the class of 2016. Maddie is at the beginning of her pregnancy where everything develops. She has her next appointment in one week. She's 7 weeks pregnant right now. Everyone's pretty much happy that high school is over with. Maddie knew her basketball scholarship is probably down the drain now, and she didn't like that at all, but if she keeps the babies safe, she didn't care on what she did for the rest of her life. Even if basketball is her life.

On the other hand, she hoped that they wait until she had given birth, but she then knew that scholarships don't come easy. They are complete hell to try to get into. And Maddie had it in her hands, and then finally, after getting pregnant that dream was drifted away from her.

Maddie was in her and Liv's room when she looked at her belly.

There were two miracle babies in there. Twins. Miracle babies. Even though she had twins in her belly, she thought about the most dreadful thing she could do. Take that dream away and get an abortion.

No. Hell no. Maddie knew she couldn't do it even if it was something she had to do. She could never kill her babies. Even if someone told to do abort, she would do everything to keep her babies safe. Their life before her dreams, that's what it's gonna be like now.

Liv walked into the room with her high heels in her hand and her purse in the other.

"Hey Mads, are you ready?"

Maddie nodded and then turned to face her twin sister. "Yeah, I'm ready."

Liv knew something was wrong. She looked at her. "Are you okay, sis?"

Maddie put her hair up in tight ponytail. "I don't know. I mean, my life changed so much the last week. I'm pregnant with twins and I'm seventeen, and my scholarship is probably down the drain…"

Liv walked over to her twin sister and hugged her. "Maddie, you can just change your dream. Yeah, the scholarship is probably down the drain, but you have two babies to care for in the next few months. You'll have no time to even play basketball for a while, but I know you. You'll find time to play."

Maddie knew she was right. She'll be too busy to even play. How would she play for a scholarship anyway? She nodded.

"You're right, Liv. Thanks." She hugged her sister again before finding her shoes.

Liv smiled. "You're welcome!"

Maddie began to put her shoes on when Josh walked inside the bedroom.

"Hey Mads." He looked at Liv, smiling. "Hey Liv."

Liv smiled herself, right back at him. "Hey Josh."

Maddie looked up at him. "We're we supposed to meet up?"

Josh smiled. "Yes, but I decided to come get you and Liv."

Liv smiled. "Awww, you're so sweet." She walked up to him. "You break my sisters heart, you'll be messing with me."

Josh just nodded. "Okay…"

A few minutes later, everyone headed to the school for graduation.

Once there, everyone of the graduating class of 2016 lined up and started walking down to the field. Speeches were told and everyone's names were called. It was very nice, Maddie was very happy she was graduated. With the pregnancy and everything, she just didn't know what to do. She knew she would be keeping the babies, but college would have to be put off until she has given birth to the twins. She was just happy she wouldn't see any of the other people from school anymore.

An hour later, around 7, Maddie, Liv, Josh, Joey, Parker, Willow, and Karen and Pete all went out to celebrate the graduation.

Karen hugged her daughters, Josh and Willow. "I'm so proud of you guys. You worked so hard."

Maddie smiled. "Thanks, Momma."

Karen smiled at Maddie. "Soon two little ones will be calling you Momma."

Maddie smiled right back. She knew that. It was the truth. "I know. I'm pretty sure it's gonna go fast."

Pete nodded his head. "It will."

Maddie sighed. "Awesome."

Karen laughed, hugging Maddie. "You'll be fine, Mads. Look, it might be hard, but we're all here for you."

Maddie gave a smile. "Thank you, Mom."

Karen kissed her head. "You're welcome, sweetheart."

Josh smiled at Maddie. "We're gonna be great parents, I know for sure."

Maddie layed her head on his shoulder. "I know. You're not gonna leave me, are you?"

Josh shook his head. He loved Maddie with all of his heart. With the babies on their way in the next 8 months, Josh knew he fell in love with her everyday. He didn't want anything bad to happen to her or their twins. "No! Of course not, Mads! I love you. Why would you ask me that?"

Maddie looked up at him. "Just making sure."

"Well, my love for you is too strong to leave you, Maddie. I really love you." He kissed her nose.

Maddie giggled. "Awww, I love you too, Josh."

Josh smiled. "Good."

Willow rolled her eyes. "Guys, chill with the lovey dovey stuff, do that in private."

Jaddie both looked at each other and looked at everyone. "Okay, we get it. Sorry."

Pete looked at them this time. "You two keep those things in private, and please, for me, no sex under my roof again."

Maddie blushed. "Daddy!"

Pete looked at Maddie. "Madison! No."

Maddie sighed. "Alright, fine."

Later that night, Josh helped Maddie get into bed. Pulling the covers over her, he smiled, kissing her forehead.

Maddie looked at her boyfriend. "You're not sleeping next me?"

Josh sat at the foot of the bed. "Do you want me too?"

Maddie nodded as she smiled. "Yes, please."

Josh smiled at her as he climbed into her bed, next to her and pulled her close to him. "I love you. Goodnight, baby."

Maddie smiled as she snuggled close to him. "Goodnight, Josh."

Everyone was happy to be graduated, now moving on the next chapter of their lives.

To be continued…

AN: So here's chapter 9, I might do a summer vacation three part chapter.

Sorry if it was rushed or short.

JustinBieberLover101


End file.
